


RobinXLucina After Valm War

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: RobinXLucina After Valm War+The Unknown Past [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Risen, Risen, Romances that don't exist, in-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New In-Game RobinXLucina After Valm War.  It continues after the end of the Against Grima Arc.  Some of the Risen Become good guys in this.  The Next Arc is the Fates Arc called "The Dragon of Fates" That has the normal 3, Nah, Kjelle, and Brady Going to the Fates world.  The Third and Final Arc is Against Medeus arc called "The Unknown Past" and Grima is an ally in it.  I won't reveal much other than that this is going to have information with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RobinXLucina Is Revealed

Background song is Destiny from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 1: RobinXLucina Is Revealed

Lucina was sitting outside on the stairs to the castle, her midnight hair blowing in the wind. She had to admit that she was worried for her father, who she had saved from being Murdered by Validar. He had been quiet lately, not really talkative. Lucina had asked him from time to time if something was wrong, and Chrom answered with Nothing. She was not sure of what it could be. It might've been because of Robin because of his and Lucina's Secret Relationship.  
  
Lucina thinks "But Father doesn't have to worry about that now since he trusted his bond with Robin more than some fated destiny..." She sighs and stood up. She then thinks "I still have to wonder why he had us come back here after we defeated Walhart. He's been quiet since."  
  
Lucina walks up to her father who was in his throne, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Father? Do you know where Robin is? I need to talk to him about something." Lucina says to him.  
  
"Oh, he's in the barracks." Chrom smiled abnd pinted in the direction of where it was "He's reading his books as usual."  
  
"Yes, as usual. Thanks Father." Lucina says.  
  
"Anytime, Lucina." He said as she left for the barracks. He then thinks "This is... Oddly Complicated." He sighs and then thinks "I am having trouble trusting my fellow friend and Lucina because they been hiding something from me. I know him and Lucina were friends for since the day we found out her gender but still joined us later. I can't help but think Lucina is hiding something from me that has to do with the Risen."  
  
Back with Lucina, she arrives at the barracks.  
  
Lucina says "Hey Robin, I have to ask. Do you know why Father has been awfully quiet?"  
  
Robin says "Lucina, we are hiding our relationship and he doesn't know that we are together."  
  
Lucina says "True. Unforunately I have to let you know that Our S Support did open up a place for us to go. Could something be there?"  
  
"I talked to Chrom about that place and it seems there is something called Naga's Tear in some ruins called Ruins Of Time. I hoped to tell Chrom to have us go there but I am beginning to wonder what else is there that we need to go there to get it without having trouble." Robin says.  
  
"What are we going to do if there is?" Lucina says.  
  
"I had some scouts scout out the area to find out why no one goes there. It seems there are Risen in there and they are blocking the way for the people to get the tear without us having to go in. If Risen prevent anyone from getting close to it, then The Risen must hate it a lot. Also if the risen decide to attack outside the ruins, that will be the worst part." Robin says.  
  
"Then we better just tell my father and go to that location." Lucina says.  
  
Lucina and Robin head back to Chrom and tell him of the situation at The Ruins Of Time so Chrom gathers the Shepards to move on The Ruins Of Time.  
  
At The Ruins Of Time, we find The Shepards get ready and Chrom is told by Robin that Robin senses someone here and so sends Chrom with His Wife Sumia to get him. Chrom and Sumia mount Sumia's Pegasus and fly toward the Person. Meanwhile the other couples brought in battle teamed up including Robin and Lucina which made Chrom wonder but he just left it alone.  
  
Morgan says "Mmm? Who are you?"  
  
Chrom says "I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone."  
  
Morgan says "I...I don't know, frankly. I woke up...sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything before that."  
  
Chrom says "That sounds familiar."  
  
Morgan says "I... I think I remember my name? ...Morgan? Yes, that's it. My name is Morgan."  
  
Chrom says "I'm Chrom. And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent. I met a good friend, Robin, under the same circumstances."  
  
Morgan says "Robin?! Is this friend of yours perchance a tactician?"  
  
Chrom says "He is. Do you know him?"  
  
Morgan says "Yes, I know him! He's my father! ...Wait a second. You found my father lying here unconscious?"  
  
Chrom says "Well, not HERE. But yes, we found him lying in a field, memory-free. This was quite a while ago, mind you. So if you're his daughter, I take it you came from the future?" Then he thinks "But who in the army is this girl's mother?"  
  
Morgan says "...From the future? Are you kidding, sir?! People can't travel through time! If that were possible, I— Ngh! M-my head!"  
  
Chrom says "Woah, easy there. Try to stay calm. Listen, why don't you just come with us for now? You can speak to Robin later and maybe clear this up."  
  
Morgan says "Th-thank you, sir... And don't worry—I can defend myself. You just lead the way."  
  
Morgan then lets down her hood to reveal the blue hair of the royal family.  
  
"Wait, what?!" Chrom thinks. He then says "Do you happen to have a crest like the one here on my shoulder on you somewhere?"  
  
"Actually yes, I do." Morgan says She pulls off her Right glove to reveal the Brand of the Exalt on the top of her right hand. "I also have this other mark that my father has on my other hand." She then says as she pulls off the left glove to reveal the same mark that Robin has on his left hand on hers in the exact same position.  
  
"Wow, then do you know the name of Lucina?" Chrom asks as he takes morgan to the top of the battlefield.  
  
"No. Sadly I only remember my father and my name. Also that I always wanted to be a great Tactician like my father is." Morgan says.  
  
Chrom then thinks "There is still a chance then that this is Robin's Daughter with Lucina from the future."  
  
After Morgan and Lucina take down the risen chief controlling the risen, they put Naga's Tear in the convoy. Then Robin explains to his daughter from the future of the situation which surprises her.  
  
Then Robin looks at Chrom and thinks "Wait a minute, if she is my daughter along with Lucina... Oh, No." He runs over to Tharja and says "Teleport Me Back to Camp Please."  
  
Tharja agrees without another word said.  
  
Chrom asks "Where did Robin go?"  
  
Tharja says "He had me teleport him back to camp. Why?"  
  
Chrom says "I need to talk to him." He then mumbles "With his daughter present."  
  
Tharja says "Then you have to go look for him. Don't expect me to help you because I know that look in your eyes and so does Sumia and your two daughters."  
  
Chrom grabs Morgan's hand and starts to drag her back to Camp to find Robin. When Chrom arrives back at Camp, he starts yelling for Robin in big shouts. Robin hides in his tent hoping the obvious hiding spot is too obvious.  
  
"Oh, I just had to fall in love with Lucina. Cynthia may be with us but she is already with Gerome. I got no ideas to save me. I guess it's just time to wait for my death."  
  
Suddenly a head of Royal Blue Hair is in. Robin screams and then his mouth is covered.  
  
"Robin, Shh. I know my father is looking for you. But you got to remember that I have his hair color and so does Cynthia." The voice of his secret wife says and that relaxs him a little.  
  
"It's hard to relax with the fact that Chrom is looking for me while dragging around a girl with your family hair color who claims to be my daughter and that makes her your daughter which means Chrom might have figured out that we are together and want to kill me because I didn't tell him or get his approval." Robin says.  
  
"Yeah, true enough." Lucina says "But I was hiding it too and so he might want to kill me too but he wouldn't kill me and, if you're that precious to me, I sure he will calm down."  
  
Robin says "That is true. Through he may be overprotective just like any father is for their daughter."  
  
Lucina says "I can imagine that. If anyone in our army needs someone though, we should let them have Morgan."  
  
"I know which is why I fear for Yarne when He gets together with her because I bet I am going to be just as overprotective." Robin says.  
  
"Oh how do you know that Yarne will be with her?" Lucina asks him.  
  
"Easy. All the other future girls besides you are taken by another future guy. So that just leaves Yarne to be with her." Robin says.  
  
"True Enough. So best advice is to learn how to deal with it through dealing with the father-in-law yourself." Lucina says.  
  
"Only if you will go out there with me." Robin says.  
  
"Deal." Lucina says.  
  
Robin stands up and grabs her hand to go confront Chrom. Once they find Chrom, He sees them holding hands.  
  
Chrom says "So you two are together. Well this is Oddly Complicated. Mostly because Morgan here doesn't seem to remember what her future is like where she is from and who her mother. Through the brand on her hand and the blue hair makes it obvious that it's Lucina."  
  
"Sorry to keep it from you, father. We were scared of how you would react." Lucina says.  
  
"Yes Very much so. I couldn't help but fall in love with Lucina." Robin says.  
  
Chrom says "It's forgiven as long as we get an royal wedding done before we find the last gem. That way the people will know that Robin can be depended on for the future of Ylisse."  
  
Robin thinks "That's his only request." He then says "That's it."  
  
"I also want you to not think about having this girl until later."  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Lucina says while smiling."  
  
The Royal Wedding happens in the capital and everyone besides the Plegians attend.  
  
"I couldn't be happier." Lucina says.  
  
Suddenly a Unknown Being says "Or could you?"  
  
TBC...


	2. Dance With Grima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter that has Grima and Validar crash Robin's And Lucina's Wedding and take the Fire Emblem.

Background song is Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 2: Dance With Grima

Lucina turns around and says "Robin?"  
  
"Yes, that's what I used to be called. Now I am known as the Plegians' Unknown Tactician." The Unknown Being says.  
  
"If your allies are the plegians and they aren't here, why are you?" Lucina says.  
  
"Because The Heart Still Sleeps. If only I could wake it up. Then I saw it marry my mortal enemy."  
  
Lucina thinks "Mortal Enemy? Does this tactician know me?"  
  
Robin runs over to her and says "Lucina! Oh, it's you. The copy of me who I don't know about but I know my father is Validar."  
  
"Wait, Robin's Father is Validar?" Lucina thinks.  
  
"Wow, you really do know very little thanks to me trying to pour my memories into you. Maybe I should just tell you?" The Unknown Tactician Of Plegia says.  
  
Chrom says "What's going on out here?!" He then sees the Unknown Tactician Of Plegia and says "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seems all the pieces on the board are here and so are the shepards. Ain't I right, Allies of Robin and Chrom Plus the Intruders from the future?" Validar says as he appears.  
  
"Validar!" Chrom shouts.  
  
"I'm just crashing my Son's Wedding to an enemy to our master, Grima!" Validar says and then laughs. He then says "Give Me The Fire Emblem! Now!"  
  
"Never!" Chrom says.  
  
Validar says "Well Then, Robin will take from you." Robin moves toward Chrom unwillingly and grabs the Fire Emblem.  
  
"Robin, what are you doing?" Chrom says.  
  
"I can't control myself." Robin says and he then gives the Fire Emblem to Validar.  
  
"Goodbye. But first I believe it's time to finish the introduction to the heirophant." Validar says.  
  
"Yes, it is. I am Fell Dragon, Grima, from the future. Why I look so much like Robin is that I am his future self that killed Chrom!" He then laughs evilly and they teleport away.  
  
Lucina thinks "I can't believe. My husband is the body of Grima, my mortal enemy."  
  
"So that explains why I forgot my past. Now I must protect the future." Robin says which makes Lucina look at him "The Fell Dragon must either not be revived or die permanently. I won't rest until this world no longer has to suffer by Grima's Hands."  
  
Lucina is in awe. Robin is defying his own destiny and doing his best to protect the future.  
  
Chrom says "That's Exactly what I needed to hear. Let's find out where we will find Validar."  
  
TBC...


	3. Returning to The Field Where They Found Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Chrom's Army returns to the Field Where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick Found Robin and locate a house and a female swordsmaster who is revealed to be Robin's Mother.

Background song is Hero by Superchick.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 3: Returning to The Field Where They Found Robin

"Why are we here, Chrom?" Robin asks.  
  
"Well there is a sighting of Grimaleal in the area and this is the area where we found you." Chrom says "I want to know if there is anyone else here those Grimaleal could threaten."  
  
Suddenly Frederick runs in and says "Milord, we have one house and in there is a female swordsmaster that is under attack by the Grimaleal and the Risen working together. She is powerful but also kinda looks like Robin."  
  
"Robin, go check on this woman with Lucina. The rest of The Shepards will defeat the Grimaleal and Risen." Chrom says  
  
Robin heads to that one house with Lucina and talks to the woman.  
  
The Woman hugs Robin and says "Robin, my son! I am glad you're okay. I've been searching for you for two years."  
  
Robin says "So you're my mother and I am your son?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember your mother?" The Woman says.  
  
"Mother, my future self that killed the current exalt of Ylisse named Chrom in the future and became Grima tried to put his memories into me and that wiped my memories. I do not know anything about you or anything else of my past except my father. I've been Chrom's Tactician for the past 2 years." Robin says.  
  
"Really? That sounds believiable through what I know about Grima. Who is this woman with you?" Robin's Mother says.  
  
"You know Chrom had a daughter after the war against Gangrel's Plegia?" Robin asked her and Robin's mother nods. He then says "Well this is her future self from the future that the future me that wiped my memories came from. She is also my wife."  
  
Lucina says "The Honor is mine, milady."  
  
"Thanks for that, Lucina. You may call me Linda. If you're fighting against destiny, I wish to join your group. I am a powerful swordsmaster." Linda says.  
  
"Mother, You come with us and we clear things up with Chrom once this is done. Also you will get to meet your grand-daughter." Robin says.  
  
"How do you two have a child if Lucina is from another time?" Lily asks.  
  
"To put it simply, she came back through time as well but doesn't remember her past at all." Lucina says.  
  
"Alright gotcha." Linda says.  
  
All of the Grimaleal and Risen are then killed by the shepards and their new ally.  
  
"So who is this woman, Robin?" Chrom asks once the battle is finished.  
  
"She is my mother and Validar's Ex-Wife from before she found out my destiny. It seems Gangrel stole the Throne from Validar." Robin says.  
  
"That is exactly what happened. After I fled the Castle and Chrom's Father was killed, Gangrel led a force of rebels against the Grimaleal's Religon that was in Plegia and they took control of the nation but Gangrel was angry at Ylisse for all the pain that was caused by it's troops from the previous war who killed everyone including the the non-Grimaleal. The Grimaleal are the ones Chrom's Father. He was trying to prevent Grima's Rebirth but he ended up speeding it up." Linda says.  
  
"Dad, you knew that Grimaleal controlled Plegia since Emmeryn was young. Maybe even before that. You were just trying to save the future just like we were now. The thing that was different about us is that we don't go after innocents until they are found guilty by proof. We are different in that way." Chrom says.  
  
"Thanks to Emmeryn I guess." Robin says.  
  
"Yes thanks to my sister." Chrom says  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda is hiding something.


	4. Invisible Ties Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 1 of Invisible Ties Chapter of the Actual Game.

Background song is Annihilation from Fire Emblem: Awakening

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 4: Invisible Ties Part 1

"Everythingi is set in motion. Now it is time to end things, father." Robin says to Validar.  
  
"You will fight against your destiny still even after knowing that your future self had no use at doing it." Validar says.  
  
"My future self didn't even try. I will end you." Robin says.  
  
Suddenly Plegians started to run away from the Dragon's Table.  
  
"What's going on here?" Validar says.  
  
"Milord, some of the Risen themselves are turning the plegians against the beliefs of the grimaleal. This is bringing them to a realization at what they're doing." A Grimaleal sorcerer says.  
  
"The Risen? But how?" Validar says.  
  
Robin chuckles and thinks "Good job, Vannas. Step one of the plan is working. Now to get step two of the plan in motion..."  
  
A unknown voice says in Robin's head "Very well, my brother."  
  
Robin thens sends a thoron at Validar.  
  
"Even this was set in stone." Validar says.  
  
Chrom smiles and looks at Robin. Validar sends the controlling magic at Robin. Robin acts like he killed Chrom.  
  
TBC...


	5. Invisible Ties Part 2

Background song is Rival from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 5: Invisible Ties Part 2

"Father, N-no... Father! No!" Lucina says.  
  
"With the Five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Robin is powerless to resist me. Do you see now, Son? Human Bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing." Validar says.  
  
Lucina says "This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this! Everything I have done was... Worthless."  
  
An unknown being shouts "The hell it was!"  
  
"Huh? I know that Voice..." Lucina says.  
  
"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!" Basilio aka the unknown being says "Let the dead whine about their fate... As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting. That's what Life is all about!"  
  
"Khan Basilio! I-I thought... We all thought you were-" Lucina says.  
  
The Khan only finishes for her "Worm food, back in Valm? It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you."  
  
"I don't understand." The Princess-To-Be says.  
  
The Khan explains "Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... Id' have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."  
  
Lucina says "Oh, Basilio!"  
  
"This...does...not...MATTER!" Validar shouts "If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!" Then he realizes something and asks "Did you turn some of the plegians against The Grimaleal ways?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Basilio says and then says "By the way, Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyese! Not as strong, or even as clever... For example: you STILL haven't realized you've been tricked."  
  
"What?!" Validar says.  
  
"Robin uses the memories from his future self to change this battle's outcome." Basilio says.  
  
"If you think-" Validar says.  
  
"Guess what was in the memories? The Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Robin saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't let you have the real gemstones here at the Dragon's Table. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"  
  
Validar says "Gya ha ha! A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Robin hasn't touched the stones-he hasn't been near them!"  
  
"You watched our party, yes-the members your men knew abut; the live ones. But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ... They weren't watching me." Basilo says.  
  
"I... No that's not-" Validar says.  
  
"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in..." Basilio says.  
  
Validar shouts "That is not Possible! These have to be... They must be..."  
  
Basilio says"Why? Because of...DESTINY? PAH ha ha! Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when he came up with this plan. The expression on your face...itmakes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!"  
  
Validar says "Damn you! Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will-" Validar then hears shifting behind him and magic charging. He says "Eh?"  
  
Robin shoots a Thoron at Validar, knocking Validar to his knees, and Chrom gets up.  
  
Validar says "No..."  
  
"Father! You're alive!" Lucina shouts.  
  
"Robin...spared me...He weaken his magic...just before the strike..." Chrom says.  
  
Validar shouts in agony and shouts "Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you!"  
  
"Ready to end this, Robin?" Chrom asks.  
  
Robin replies "Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store."  
  
"We will. Now. Together." Chrom says.  
  
Validar retreats to the right side of the bottom half of the map but sees he is the only one left of his grimaleal at the Dragon's Table. After using Cordelia's Rescue to get them over. On the next turn, Validar is killed by Robin.  
  
Validar shouts "No... Nrgh! ... All Wrong!" He then says "Why... Why Would you squander your birthright... Robin...my son..." He then falls to ground.  
  
Chrom says "We did it! We did it, Robin! We've altered our destiny! We... We've Won."  
  
Suddenly Grima the Future Version of Robin appears.  
  
"Grima!" Robin shouts.  
  
Linda says "So you're the future version of my son who accepted becoming Grima."  
  
Grima says "Yes. You may have altered teh course of history, but not its destination."  
  
"What Do you mean?!" Robin Asks Loudly.  
  
"It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands." Grima says "Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine. I intended to unite myself with Robin the first moment I found him. But a woman got in the way. This woman was killed by me. Her name is Vannas. She is now a risen Archer."  
  
Linda says "My Daughter? That's insane. Why would you kill your past self's sister?"  
  
"Because I am no longer Robin but am Grima Instead." Grima says.  
  
"I had a sister who protected me from Grima's Takeover?" Robin says.  
  
"Yes, you do. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."  
  
Grima says "Back to what I was saying, after Vannas died, I found that your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power... That shock of my attempt led to the memory wipe. I did everything in my power to make sure everything stayed the same by doing things here and there to make sure the things Lucina changed had someway of happening in another way. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All That remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power."  
  
"We are not yet the same? I won't ever do it in that case." Robin says.  
  
Lucina, Morgan, and Linda is in awe at Robin's Determination.  
  
"... You were suppose to chose Godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!" He starts claiming the Sacrifice at the Dragon's Table.  
  
"What?!" Robin shouts.  
  
He laughs evilly and says "The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power... The life force here shall renew me!"  
  
Robin runs towards his right and heads somewhere. Meanwhile Chrom, Lucina, Linda, and The Others of Chrom's Army run out of the Dragon's Table. A Lightning Strike from Grima almost strikes Lucina but Chrom pushes Lucina out of the way.  
  
Chrom says "All right. Now what?"  
  
Lucina says "Grima. It's all over..." She then shouts "That's Grima! That's the Demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us..."  
  
Linda says "Anyone know where Robin is?"  
  
Lissa says "Yes, where is he?"  
  
Frederick says "He will come. For now, Let's Speak of Grima." He then shouts "The Terrible size of it...gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle-He'd kill us all!"  
  
"If only we still had the Fire Emblem, we could ask Naga for her power. Then at least we'd have a chance." Chrom says.  
  
Lissa says "But Validar took the Emblem!"  
  
Chrom says "And It was lost inside the Dragon's Table... I know."  
  
Robin then appears.  
  
"Robin!" Linda shouts.  
  
"What, you mean THIS Fire Emblem?" Robin says.  
  
"The Emblem! But how..." Chrom says.  
  
"I stole it from you once, remember? It is how we got in this whole mess. The Least I could do was steal it back." Robin says.  
  
"Robin, you old dastard. You never cease to amaze! Quickly Now! We must complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!"  
  
"It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism." Frederick says.  
  
"Do you know where, Exactly?" Chrom says.  
  
"Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening, it must be done there." Frederick says.  
  
"A small hope is better than no hope at all. Hurry, everyone!" Chrom says.  
  
Lucina says "I thought I lost you in the Dragon's Table, Robin."  
  
"Never shall you lose me unless Grima is dead." Robin says.  
  
"I shall remember that." Lucina says.  
  
TBC...


	6. Awakening

Background song is Annihilation ~ Galvanised from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 6: Awakening

The Shepards move out toward the top of mount prism. All the couples of the shepards are having such a good time with their loves. Owain and Nah are talking about a mix of The Religon of Naga and Owain's Theatre antics. Kjelle and Inigo are talking about their training regimen. Gerome and Cynthia are talking about what a hero should be. Brady and Severa are talking about their exclusive club. Laurent is trying to get Noire to yell at him. All the parent characters are admiring the children doing what they're doing while they walk up the mountain. Robin then looks over at Lucina and sees a worried look on her face.  
  
Robin approaches her and says "What's up Lucina?"  
  
"It's Morgan's teasing of Yarne. I am worried she just doing it for kicks." Lucina says.  
  
Robin looks toward where Morgan should be. He see Yarne is currently being chased around by Morgan in their A Support Conversation.  
  
"You are worried over nothing, Lucina. I think she has a good reason for teasing Yarne." Robin says.  
  
"I just have to be sure because she is still doing it but only because she ran away from her." Lucina says.  
  
Suddenly Robin and Lucina see that Morgan has suddenly stopped chasing Yarne.  
  
"Robin, you have to talk to Yarne." Lucina says.  
  
Robin says "I think I should talk to Morgan because she really looks up to me. Also Yarne is one of your friends. You and him do have a A level Support."  
  
"Good point. Then you go talk to Morgan right now and I'll go talk to Yarne." Lucina says.  
  
"As you command, milady." Robin says.  
  
Robin moves toward Morgan and then he hears something.  
  
"If only Yarne could figure out how I truly feel for him. I would be able to play with him without him needing to be acting all like a coward." Morgan says to herself.  
  
Robin says "So what is it you truly feel for Yarne, Morgan?"  
  
Morgan let out a 'eep' and then sees it's only her father. She then says "I am in love with him, Father. I just can't bring myself to tell him."  
  
"Of course. It had to be that she loved Yarne..." Robin thinks and says "I think since the only way that, since you can get only rank up in support with him now is to get a S Rank with him, you should work up the courage to tell your true feelings. I am going to put you two together in the next battle. So be sure to tell him in your S Rank Conversation."  
  
Morgan says "Yes Father, I'll do that."  
  
Lucina had a similar situation with Yarne and only difference is that he wanted to know if Morgan just wanted to work on his courage or if Morgan really cared for him. Lucina didn't know how to answer other than to let the S Rank Conversation tell him.  
  
Lucina says "I now know that her teasing was to work on his courage but Yarne wants her to love him."  
  
Robin says "Heh, that's good then." Lucina turned her head in confusion and Robin says "Morgan's been doing this to work on his courage and just to be with him. She told me herself that she's in love with him."  
  
Lucina says "Wow so you were right about Morgan getting together with Yarne."  
  
The Next day, they arrived at the summit and battled Risen on the summit to clear up the mountain of them. Then Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Lissa, and Frederick went into the temple at the summit. Chrom went through the awakening but learned that Naga's Power could only put Grima to Sleep. They accepted that and went on towards the Volcano near Grima.  
  
TBC...


	7. To Slay A God

Background song is Monstrosity from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 7: To Slay A God

The Shepards had made it to the volcano near Grima and were talking about how they were going to get up there.  
  
"Remember Awakener my power can not truly kill Grima." Naga says.  
  
"If only we can find a way to kill him. He has to be killed by his own hand." Chrom says.  
  
"I may have an answer to that." Robin says.  
  
"Father, you do?" Morgan says.  
  
"Robin, what kind of strategy are you thinking up?" Chrom says.  
  
"My future self said that he and I are one in the same, right? Well if I lay the final blow instead of Chrom, it would be like him being killed by his own hand." Robin says.  
  
"Robin, That's brillant!" Chrom shouts and then turns and Naga to ask "Naga, will it work?"  
  
Naga says "Yes, but there is a price. The Dragon and Man are now as one. If Robin does land the final blow, Grima will die but it would cost him his life."  
  
"You mean Robin has to sacrifice himself to kill Grima?" Chrom says.  
  
"It is a sacrifice I am willing to take." Robin says with Determination in his eyes.  
  
Lucina, Morgan, and Linda are amazed at Robin's Determination.  
  
Chrom says "No, we can't sacrifice Robin in order to kill Grima. We just have to find another way. Promise me Robin that If we can't find another way that you won't sacrifice yourself."  
  
"He doesn't know that I already made my choice on this matter when I learned that Grima can't be killed by the Exalted Falchion. Grima must die and my sister will be there to make sure it happens." Robin thinks and then he says with Determination in his eyes and without doubt on the path that he already chose "No. I can't promise you, Chrom. I won't throw away such a option if it means Grima's Destruction."  
  
"Guess I should of expected that from you. You would do anything to make sure no one suffers at Grima's Hands ever again." Chrom says.  
  
Gaius then approaches and says "Chrom, I scouted ahead and found an army of Grimaleal blocking our way."  
  
Maribelle says "I told you to leave that to the scouts, Gaius. Why did you disobey me?"  
  
Brady says "Yeah why, pop?"  
  
"Because It's dirty work and dirty work's my speciality since I am a thief." Gaius says.  
  
"Gaius did the right thing, Lady Maribelle." Frederick says.  
  
"How could you know that, Frederick?" Maribelle says.  
  
"I sent numerous scouts ahead of us and none of them came back because their stealthing ability is lacking. Seeing that Gaius has our best Stealthing ability in our army, he was needed to find out what's ahead." Frederick says.  
  
"So Gaius pretty much is not only a good battler in our army but our best scout too. That is good to know." Maribelle says.  
  
"Maribelle, I'm sorry I made you worry." Gaius says.  
  
Brady says "I was worried too, Pop. Me in this timeline needs you to be born after all."  
  
"Then sorry to you too, Brady." Gaius says.  
  
Maribelle and Brady Forgive Gaius and they leave so that Chrom and Robin could start Strategizing.  
  
Once the Preparations were complete and the Battle Started, Aversa says "Really, now-still at your little schemes? Butchering Validar wasn't enough? Do you SEE what your great struggle has won you?! ...NOTHING! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at the end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you..."  
  
Naga says after Aversa finishes speaking "Be swift, Awakener. Grima's Servants will harry you to the very last. You must reach the dragon before it is too late."  
  
The Battle At The Volcano was won by The Shepards and had Aversa be defeated finally. After it, Robin went to see if they had any supports. He saw Morgan and Yarne having one. After Morgan teased him a bit, she kissed him on the lips and that meant she followed through with admitting her feelings just like she promised Robin.  
  
"I guess it's time to know what it's like to be the protective father." Robin says.  
  
"Why do you say that, my love?" Lucina says. Robin then points toward Morgan and Yarne and Lucina says "Oh."  
  
"Let's go back to my tent and wait for them." Robin says  
  
"Yes, let's." Lucina says.  
  
They go back to Robin's Tent and wait for Morgan and Yarne. After a few seconds, they see Morgan and Yarne coming in and they tell them that they are together as a couple. Yarne seems to be convinced that it's better to just tell the father-in-law AKA Robin then to hide it. Robin smiles at this and Morgan's Parents give them permission to be a couple.  
  
TBC...


	8. The Dead King's Lament

Background song is Conquest from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 8: The Dead King's Lament

Robin approaches Chrom after they move away the volcano.  
  
"Chrom, The Map has indicated six locations we have heard about but haven't been to yet. I highly suggest we go to those areas and help the people there." Robin says to Chrom.  
  
"I would have to agree with you, Robin." Chrom says "I think the first thing we should help out with is the Southron Sea Pirates."  
  
"Alright then. Let's start heading there." Robin says.  
  
With that said, the army starts moving toward Sea-King's Throne to confront The Southron Sea King who was the leader of the Southron Sea Pirates.  
  
Meanwhile The Southron Sea King known as Zanth says "Yar! Cavalry's come to claim yer heads, maggots, or I be killin' ye first! Hey! Got salt in yer ears, maggot? I said to move yer maggoty hide."  
  
This is when Gangrel the Former Mad King of Plegia moves forward. Gangrel was the one Zanth was asking if he got salt in his ears.   
  
Gangrel Stands quietly and then says "Maggot..."  
  
Zanth says to Gangrel "Yar, maggot! ANd if the maggot has further questions, my blade can answer 'em!"  
  
Gangrel replies "...The Maggot is just fine, thanks."  
  
Zanth says "The Maggot's a useless little sea squirt is what he is! Yar har ho! Anyway, maggots, best keep what little wits ye've got. The Cavalry we face is none other than Chrom and his Shepherds!"  
  
Gangrel says "Chrom... That name ring damnable sour in this dead man's ear. Not that any of it matters now..."  
  
Back with Chrom and the Shepherds, We see Chrom and Frederick talking.  
  
Chrom says "Are those the dread pirates we've heard so much about?"  
  
Frederick says "Indeed. Their leader is a man named Zanth, The so-called Southron Sea King. His crew can stand up to most armies, and as such, he holds sway over the south. Extreme caution should be the order of the day against this one, milord."  
  
Robin says "For Once I agree with Frederick."  
  
Linda says "As do I. Even those in Plegia fear these Southron Sea Pirates."  
  
"Right." Chrom says "THen let's finish our business and get out of here."  
  
The battle starts and they start moving the army towards the commander. Lucky Robin has a lot of galeforce movers in the army this time around. Soon enough the enemy turn comes around and they move forward. Lucina talks to a village on the island with The Sea-King's Throne on it.  
  
"Never thought we'd see someone stand against the Southron Sea King! Most of the villages here have been razed to the ground. Hundreds have died. ...Here. Take this and return the favor. Make them pay for what they've done!" The Villager says.  
  
Lucina Then recieves a Seraph Robe which she sends to the convoy. Then Sumia moves close enough for Chrom to make it to Gangrel and recognize him.  
  
Chrom says "Wait a minute... G-Gangrel?!"  
  
Gangrel says "...Gangrel is dead. Nothing but maggots here." He Then leaves.  
  
Chrom says "Wait! Gangrel! That's the Mad King... I'm sure of it."  
  
Chrom has Robin order everyone out of Gangrel's movement range. Once everyone attacks the other pirates outside Gangrel's Range of movement, the enemy turn comes and Gangrel moves closer to Chrom.  
  
Chrom says "Gangrel, I know it's you! How are you alive?!"  
  
Gangrel says "Alive? No, Chrom. This is not living. You killed me once, dear prince. Now I would beg you do so again. My life is over, but my body refuses to accept it."  
  
Chrom says "Gods, listen to you... Is this truly the same Mad King who stood against us?"  
  
Gangrel says "Tear out everything that makes a man, and all you're left with is a husk. No throne. No gold. No men... I scrub chamber pots for brigands. Ah, how the mighty have fallen..."  
  
Chrom says "Ironic that you, of all people, are finally learning about long falls."  
  
Gangrel says "Heh. Seems I'm not the only one who's changed, dear prince. Days past, you'd have sheathed your blade in my chest by now. Perhaps you're less of your father and more of your sister than I thought..."  
  
Chrom says "Your crimes are beyond forgiveness. But indeed, Emmeryn had a profound effect on me, in most every way. My only charge now is to save this world. I have no time for vendetta."  
  
Gangrel says "How very gracious of you.  
  
Chrom says "Enough, Gangrel. What little life you still have is wasted here. I can offer you a higher purpose... You could fight for us."  
  
Gangrel says "Heh... NOW who's the mad king?"  
  
Chrom says "I told you, I have no time for vendetta. Defeating Grima is all that matters. And while killing you here would please me greatly, it'd put me no closer to that goal. Since you're no longer my enemy, I'd sooner put you to use than see you rot."  
  
Gangrel says "You've changed, little prince. I'm almost disappointed. Still, I suppose this is what true leadership looks like..."  
  
Chrom says "I'd have your answer, Gangrel."  
  
Gangrel stays quiet a second and then says "It was a lovely speech, but I'll pass. I'm just not the sort to play at hope and justice. If killing me would please you greatly, I'll not deny your satisfaction. Come, boy. Do an old king one last favor and end this charade now."  
  
Luckily Robin Brought Olivia in Dancer Class Along with them so they sent her to dance for Chrom and make the third time easier to do  
  
Chrom says "Gangrel, wait!"  
  
Gangrel says "You talk of slaying gods, but you're too soft to end one sorry little man? What are you waiting for?! Do it! I give you my head on a silver platter!"  
  
Chrom says "You're pathetic."  
  
Gangrel is confused for a sec is quiet and then says "Wh-what?"  
  
Chrom says "You're not even worth killing. Not like this. Your death would hold no meaning at all."  
  
Gangrel says "You smug little—"  
  
Chrom says "Either we end Grima, or Grima ends us. And that includes your Plegian citizens. If you would throw your life away, throw it at Grima! Die with sword in hand, not begging like some craven rat with its foot in a trap! You were a king once. Now suck up your self-pity, and die for your people!"  
  
Gangrel says "Graaagh! Gods, but I despise you! Every word and every action of yours makes me want to paint the walls with my lunch!"  
  
Chrom says "Then you would stay here to rot in—"  
  
Gangrel says "I WASN'T FINISHED! Gods, anything to make you stop talking... Look, I've never sworn an oath in my life, much less thought to keep one... But what little life I have remaining is yours. Dragons, gods...throw me at what you will.  
  
Gangrel joins the Shepherds' Side. Cynthia picks up Gangrel and takes him over to Zanth to confront Zanth.  
  
"Why, ye Traitorous maggot!" Zanth says "No one switches sail on me and lives!"  
  
Gangrel says "You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart. Now to feed YOU to the Maggots!"  
  
Gangrel then Strikes Zanth with His Levin Sword, defeating the Southron Sea King.  
  
"Such...Strength...N-not...Human..." Zanth says while he dies."  
  
"That's The Last of the pirates, milord." Frederick says "With the Seas open once more, the people here should know a measure of peace."  
  
Chrom says "Thank you, Frederick. We'd best hoist anchor and move on ourselves."  
  
They get on their ships and set sail.  
  
Gangrel looks around at the ships and recognizes them. He says "These are the ships of The Plegian Fleet. They must have needed to be used to defeat a enemy across the sea. I bet that true king of Plegia known as Validar gave you twice this and you had to sacrifice some to get across the sea."  
  
Robin says "That's right, Gangrel. The Valmese were a threat at that point. Plegia saw that. They didn't send any soldiers to keep Plegians for The Table Sacrifice."  
  
"There is something that tells me that some of the Plegian Civilians didn't get sacrificed otherwise you wouldn't tell me that." Gangrel says.  
  
Chrom says "Yes, Some unknown force turned plegians against the Grimaleal religion but that force was swallowed up instead."  
  
"I hope that force wouldn't make Grima more powerful." Lucina says.  
  
TBC...


	9. Irreconcilable Paths

Background song is Conquest ~ Ablaze from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 9: Irreconcilable Paths

Chrom says "...Risen. And lots of them."  
  
"Be careful." Lucina says "I feel a dark power emanating from them. Darker than usual. They resemble the monsters that drove us to the brink of extinction in my future..."  
  
"I feel it too." Chrom says "They seem stronger than any we've face before."  
  
Lucina says "Perhaps we needn't fight this battle. We're miles from the nearest village... These Risen may never threaten anyone."  
  
Chrom says "They aren't the only power at work here. There's something else... Something strong."  
  
The Shepherds make with their preparations with Robin going with Galeforce Users in a lot of groups. The battle then begins.  
  
Walhart shouts "Useless husks! Do you bend the knee to me already?! Pah! I've no use for blind obedience! I need you to face me! I was driven off the path to conquest, and only blood will see me returned to it! Only HIS blood!"  
  
The Group battles the army of Risen. Soon Enough through, Cordelia brings Chrom And Sumia closer to A Horseback man. The Shepherds turn ends and so begins the counter attacks with end most of the other risen. The shepherds next turn comes and more of the risen fall to the feet of the shepherds. Chrom then approaches Walhart.  
  
"Walhart! You survived?!" Chrom shouts.  
  
"My Heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross!" Walhart says.  
  
"The war haws ended, Walhart!" Chrom shouts and then says "We've no reason left to fight."  
  
"We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again!" Walhart says.  
  
Chrom says "That's utter nonsense! The fell dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so set on battle, then fight at my side."  
  
Walhart says "Such Arrogance. This world is mine! I suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise."  
  
"Then let's strike him down together." Chrom says.  
  
"Words will not divert my course. Only Steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so!" Walhart says.  
  
Chrom sighs and says "Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you will join my cause!"  
  
Chrom strikes at Walhart with all his strength and with a critical hit as well.  
  
"Ngh..." Walhart says "Then The exalt-to-be is... The conqueror in true..."  
  
That ends the last of The Shepherds Turn. A Risen Troubouar Rides toward Chrom and is struck down by Chrom after Sumia protects him. This ends the battle  
  
Walhart just stays quiet for a bit.  
  
"You gave your word, Walhart. Now fight with us." Chrom says.  
  
Walhart says "First I must know how you defeated me. I have never lacked strength."  
  
"No, you're far stronger than me. Even now I think that's true." Chrom says "But you stand alone. My own strength is but a fraction of the strength I wield. My allies hone and temper me. They boost my morale and guide my actions."  
  
"You tread the path of kings." Walhart says.  
  
Chrom asks "What?"  
  
"you rule by winning hearts." Walhart says "... I rule by winning battles. We are opposites, you and I. I cannot change. I tread the path of the conqueror, and conquerors walk alone. However, I am curious to see just how far your kingly parth can lead you.  
  
A Little Time Later, Frederick Approaches Chrom with his Report.  
  
Frederick says "The wounded have been treated and the horses loaded. We should hurry on, milord."  
  
"The path of the conqueror..." Chrom thinks out loud.  
  
"Milord?" Frederick says.  
  
Chrom says "Sorry. Just thinking out loud. You know, honestly I'm a bit jealous of Walhart. He stands for strength above all things. he has no regrets, no doubts. He's a juggernaut that charges forward and mows down whatever gets in his way. I'm... not like that. My steps are often plagued with question and worry."  
  
"Perhaps such emotions are part and parcel of your path, milord. Not obstacles to it." Frederick says.  
  
"How do you mean?" Chrom asks.  
  
"The doubtless man's path is straight, but not always true. A juggernaut does not pause to correct trajectory. It merely presses on. But by stopping, doubting, and occasionally doubling back, you keep a truer course. I could not serve a conqueror, milord. And I pray you not think prudence a flaw."  
  
Chrom is silent for a sec and then says "Thank you, Frederick."  
  
"Not at all, Milord." Frederick Says. "Shall we, then?"  
  
"Of course. Forward!" Chrom says, pauses for a sec, and then continues "For now."  
  
Robin and Lucina also have a talk about the path of a conqueror that is similiar to Chrom's and Frederick's with Lucina being the Frederick and Robin being the Chrom. Both lead together.  
  
TBC...


	10. A Hard Miracle

Background song is "Don't speak her name!" from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 10: A Hard Miracle

Chrom and the Shepherds approach a mountain village on a isle close to where the Sea King's Throne is. They go here to ask about rumors of Village girls being kidnapped by the Grimaleal which is ill news because they were being sarificed to Grima.

The Village Elder says "I can't believe you've come to our aid! Oh, gods be good! Thank you, sir!"

Frederick says "We heard rumors of girls being snatched by the Grimleal for use in sacrificial rites."

The Village Elder says "All true, I fear... Our own village has lost three already. Please, you must see that no more are allowed to suffer this cruel fate!"

Chrom says "The Grimleal have stolen their last victim. I swear it."

Frederick says "Do you know where the zealots gather?"

The Village Elder says "One of the girls escaped and made her way here. Perhaps she can tell you more. She's a gentle sort, but a bit... Um... Well, I'll just bring her."

Emmeryn then approaches and just stays quiet.

Robin says "Emmeryn?!"

Chrom says "E-Emmeryn?! Sister, is that you?!"

Lissa says "Oh my gosh! EMMERYN!"

Emmeryn says "Sis...ter?"

Lissa says "It's me, Emm! Lissa!"

Chrom says "What magic is this?! Do you not recognize us?!"

Emmeryn says "I... Wh-why..."

The Village Elder says "Please, sir. I fear you're upsetting the girl. She doesn't comprehend as you or I."

Chrom says "Explain!"

The Village Elder says "I... I know little about the situation, sir. The girl doesn't hail from here. She's been like this ever since the night she arrived in our village. When she speaks, it's with the words of a small child. It pains my heart to imagine what horrors drove her to such a state..."

Emmeryn says "I... Th-this..."

Lissa sniffs and says "Ah, gods, Emmeryn..."

Chrom says "Emm..."

A Villager runs forward and says "Ill news, sir! The Grimleal make for the village!"

The Village Elder says "Not again! We can't allow any more innocent girls to be hurt!"

Chrom says "Nor can we. Shepherds! Prepare for battle!"

The battle starts.

Chrom says "...What do you mean she's not here?!"

The Village Elder says "I-I'm sorry, sir! I looked away for but a moment and she'd disappeared! Perhaps she thought the zealots had come to take her back and wanted to spare us."

Chrom says "That certainly sounds like something she'd do. Well, she can't have gotten far. Come on!"

Emmeryn says "Ch... Chro..."

Morgan and Yarne team up and Morgan visits the village they are protecting.

The Village Elder says "Fate has already stolen much from that girl. To take her life as well would be too cruel! Please, take this staff and use it to see her home safely!"

Morgan Recieves a rescue from The Village Elder, which she sends to the convoy. Lissa then uses her own rescue to bring Emmeryn over there. Chrom then talks to her.

Chrom says "Emmeryn!"

Emmeryn says "Mmm...?"

Chrom says "It's me, Chrom. Do you remember? We're siblings. We grew up together. You, me, and Lissa. You were always the strongest of us. Even more than me."

Emmeryn says "I d-don't... I can't..."

Chrom says "Gods, Sis, I just... I don't know what to do here. All right, listen. I won't ask you to remember anything. Not even me. Just...stay with us. Please. We love you, and we want to keep you safe."

Cynthia then teams up with Cordelia and, using double galeforce action, they make it to Ardri the Grimaleal Leader and Cynthia Engages her.

Ardri says "Lord Grima demands blood! All things unto Lord Grima!

Cynthia hits him with a Spear, making him fall in defeat.

Ardri says as he dies "All things...unto...

Emmeryn Says "Mmm... Th-thank..."

Chrom stays Quiet a sec and then says "I'm torn, Robin. If she somehow regains her memory, it may mean greater pain for her."

Robin says "It may, yes."

Chrom says "But damn it, I want my sister back. I want her to remember Lissa and me. I want to just...talk to her again. Is that selfish, Robin? I know I'd be returning her to a world that nearly killed her once already. She'd remember all the taunts, all the guilt, all the pressure she lived under..."

Robin says "It's a difficult situation, Chrom. I don't know what to say."

Chrom says "She's alive, and free, and for that I should be doubly grateful. And yet... It's not enough. It's not enough for her to be alive like...this."

Emmeryn says "D-don't...cry..."

Chrom says "Did she just...?"

Lissa says "She did! Oh, Emmeryn, it's you! You always used to say that to us when we were younger! I knew you'd come back to us! I just knew it!" She then sobs out a well cry.

Chrom says "All right, then. No more crying. For any of us. You were strong for me once. Now it's my turn. I'll keep you safe from now on, Sis. I swear it."

Emmeryn is of course escorted to The Shepherds' ships and she smiles to see all is okay. Then She learns of Grima being resurrected from Gangrel, who says it very cautiously, and this makes her cry and grasp at Gangrel for comfort.

Gangrel rubs her back and says "It's okay, your radiance. As long as Chrom is around, we will not have to suffer that dragon's wrath. I will be sure to be there when he is striked down. I want to die by Grima's Hands just so you know. Plegia deserves me to be remembered as a hero, not a mad king."

This sentence makes her say "No... We need you... after the war... You need... to be there... for Plegia... Why do... you want... to die?"

"Because of what I did as The Mad King. I also did something that made you like this. I can't allow myself to be around after I was the one who did it to you." Gangrel says.

"You... don't understand... I don't care... what happened... in my past... I want you... with me... I... Love... You." Emmeryn says.

"You remember me before you were like this as well, don't you? Did you love me back then?" Gangrel asks.

"Yes... I did." Emmeryn says "All... I wanted... was our... two nations... to be together... I just couldn't... get my message... to you."

"Your message of Peace... I now get it. You were trying to stop the war because of what hate caused people in the past. I only took advantage of your kindness. I will not die, I promise." Gangrel says.

Robin watches the scene unfold and the confession that comes toward Emmeryn that would have been the Confession he would have gotten if he was female. In other words, if Vannas was the One chosen for Grima. He is sad that he can't promise Lucina that he won't die."

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gangrel/Emmeryn added to the couple list!


	11. Ghost of A Blade

Background song is Training from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

* * *

# RobinXLucina After Valm War  
Chapter 11: Ghost of A Blade

The Shepherds approach a tomb of sorts.

Robin says "Hmm. I see some sort of ruins ahead."

Say'ri says "Not ruins, sir, but a tomb. Made to honor the spirits of our greatest warriors. Therein lie the warriors who built Chon'sin up from the earth. But not with stone or mortar did they work. They founded our country with steel! Any true child of Chon'sin knows their titles like family. The Holy Sword... The Demon's Edge... The Red Hilt... They struggled all their lives and found respite only in the grave. But now it is a place overtaken by Risen, and neither living nor dead can know peace."

Frederick says "We've heard ill rumors about this place of late. Townsfolk are claiming they've seen your brother, Yen'fay, roaming the grounds."

Say'ri says "I, of all people, know my brother's death was certain. The dead do not return, and to dream otherwise is the provenance of fools. Yen'fay is gone."

Frederick says "You say the dead do not return, milady, and yet what of the Risen? If such a thing is possible, then perhaps your brother—"

Say'ri says "Fie, knight! 'Tis cruelty itself to place such mad thoughts in my head! Though if he did escape the reaper's clutch, I'd dearly love to talk with him once more..."

The Battle Starts.

Yen'fay stays quiet for a sec and then says "Yen'fay is dead, and I no better. Let me offer up this blade to his sister in the hope it buys peace for us all."

Robin pairs Sumia with Say'ri to move Say'ri over to Yen'fay. Robin then has Say'ri Talk To Yen'fay.

Say'ri says "Yen'fay! Mercy, but this cannot be! How are you alive?!"

Yen'fay says "Forgive me, Say'ri, but I am not the brother you knew."

Say'ri says "How can you say such when I see you stand before me?!"

Yen'fay says "Because it is truth. I am Yen'fay, yet not the Yen'fay kin to you. I do not belong in this world."

Say'ri says "Fie me, Brother, but I do not ken it. How can..."

Yen'fay leaves.

Say'ri says "Wait! Yen'fay! Don't go!"

Yen'fay becomes commandable by Robin and he teams Say'ri up with him. Robin sends Yen'fay forward to attack a risen after that. Then He sends all of his other units after the risen and many turns later, only the Risen Chief Remains. Robin sends the order to make Yen'fay with Say'ri Engage The Risen Chief. Risen Chief Shrieks At The Two Of Them. Yen'fay strikes the Risen Chief down with his sword. Risen Chief groans upon defeat. After The Battle ended, The Shepherds approach their latest recruit who is like a ghost of Yen'fay but living. Yen'fay Just Remains Silent...

Say'ri says "Explain yourself, Brother! You died, yet here you stand. How can you be a different Yen'fay than my brother?"

Robin says "Perhaps he's from a different world. Or a different time? We've certainly had our fair share of that lately."

Yen'fay stays quiet for a sec and then says "It is as you say."

Say'ri says "But if you're from the future, how..."

Yen'fay says "A different future, with a different past. A past most terribly cruel. When I failed to protect that which I held most dear, life lost all meaning. I did not desire to come to this world. But fate, it seems, has a taste for irony."

Say'ri stays quiet for a sec and then says "That which you held most dear?"

Robin says "You lost your sister. You lost Say'ri."

Yen'fay says "Just so."

Say'ri says "You lived in place of me?"

Yen'fay says "I was a weak fool and could not make the sacrifice required to see you safe. I'm pleased this world's Yen'fay was made of sterner mettle."

Say'ri says "Damn his mettle! He had no right to make that choice for me! I wish he'd made the same choice you did. I wish he was still happy and free."

Yen'fay says "A sentiment I know all too well."

Say'ri says "Yen'fay..."

Yen'fay says "Say'ri, I am not your brother. And nor are you my sister. But let me atone for the mistakes of my own past by dedicating my blade to you."

TBC...


End file.
